The Dirk Knight
by Chee
Summary: Dana's missing! It looks like Batman took her! But, why dosent Terry know anything about it then? First Batman Beyond fic. Max's in it, too!


Title: The Dirk Knight  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Aghast, and humorous. It is all of these at the same time. ;)  
  
Author's Notes: I just sat down and wrote this fan fic. It took me a day. I was bored before band so this is the out come. It in a unique writing style. So if you don't like it don't read. Well Hope you enjoy. Please R & R  
  
*********************Beginning***************************  
  
It was a dark night but the street lamps lit up the street with an ere glow. A shadow figure stood by the lamplight trying not to be seen. He know his time would be coming soon. But the voice still scared him,  
  
"Do you have the credits?"  
  
The mans hand shacked as he handed over the two plastic cards.  
  
"Good." Said the deep voice. The men wiped abound to see the retreating back of Batman.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~**********  
  
"How much is it."  
  
Not Enough. I need MORE. After that there was a pose on the other side of the line.  
  
"You'll get your money."  
  
"You wanted to see me? Commish."  
  
"Yes, Terry sit down."  
  
"I called you hear to discuss something of importance. The other day Dana Tan vanished from her house. The policeman that took the case said that a neighbor saw Batman leave there, and he was carrying a bag. I want an explanation? Now McGinnis."  
  
"Dana's Missing!"  
  
Max glanced at the car next to here as she passed the Gotham police station.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
A blear went past her in a mix of Crimson and black.  
  
"Mom I'm Home."  
  
A light came on in the living room.  
  
"Honey how was your day?"  
  
"Good"  
  
Max glanced at the TV.  
  
"Will you tarn that up please."  
  
"The suspect says that they saw Batman leaving the seine carrying the girl in Question, our under cover cameras got the whole thing on film."  
  
Max's eyes widened as she saw Batman slapping Dana and then carrying her out into the batmobeale in a black bag.  
  
687-9980 *ring *ring  
  
"This is the McGinnices."  
  
"Hello this is Max is Terry home.  
  
"Terry some weird girl is on the phone for you."  
  
"Shat up twip."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Terry this is Max, Did you see the news?" There was a pose then the sound of a door closing.  
  
"I swear Max I had nothing to do with is.  
  
"But if you didn't, who did?"  
  
"I don't know Max I really don't know."  
  
*Flash back  
  
"Dana please."  
  
Terry I don't think so you're not worth it.  
  
"Come on."  
  
*Shove  
  
*Grope  
  
"Terry Stop..please..stop. Get off of me"  
  
*slap  
  
*slam  
  
Dana.  
  
*End Flash back  
  
*ring *ring  
  
"McGinnices."  
  
"Where are you."  
  
"Did you see the news."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not coming."  
  
"This City NEEDS Batman."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"."  
  
*click  
  
*Beep *beep *beep  
  
*Bang  
  
"Terrance, time to get up."  
  
*mumble  
  
"You'll be late for school."  
  
*mumble  
  
"Good morning class, today we will be learning about recant news. Dana Tan (not Dana's real last name!) will not be coming because her parent called in to say that she is sick."  
  
Terry who had been dosing in the back of class head shot up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now on to today's news assignment."  
  
*ring *ring  
  
"No one else knows except you, Max and I."  
  
"Explain yourself?"  
  
"No one else saw the news story."  
  
"Come over here."  
  
*Vroommm  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you, old man."  
  
"But why would someone take the time to frame you if they didn't want to show anyone. This is defiantly not spellbinder."  
  
*Dingdong *dingdong  
  
"Oh, its you!"  
  
"Was it YOU that kidnapped my doughtier, I'll beat the crap out of you young punk when I'm done with you ya wont be able to move let alone breath. You can run but you can't HIDE."  
  
"Stop Mr. Tan I don't know what happened to Dana really. Please, Do you know who took her?"  
  
"The news said It was Batman and if I see him I'll beat the crap out of him, too. Know get out of here you ass whole or I'll kill you."  
  
"Her dad saw the news too."  
  
"Do you know who got the phone call at school, because it wasn't from her dad."  
  
"Humm.."  
  
"No, I don't have a clue. But.."  
  
"You can find out."  
  
The shadows were low as the black figure slinked in to Hamilton Hill high school. It pasted the security with out being seen and there was silence in the vast dirk halls.  
  
"Wednesday 12." A quiet voice said.  
  
"Accessing."  
  
A vide screen appeared on the computer showing Mrs. Stanford the sectary picking up the phone and talking.  
  
"7:30a.m."  
  
"humm.."  
  
The computer screen went dirk. And the shadow slinked out of the office.  
  
"Old man, you up?"  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Scan this into the computer."  
  
"."  
  
"Samson North East 3467"  
  
*bang *bang  
  
"."  
  
*crash  
  
"Wednesday the 12th, 7:30a.m. Who was on the phone? I know it wasn't Mr. Tan, so fessup."  
  
"I..I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"You answered the phone."  
  
"Yes, and the voice on the other end sounded like Mr.Tan, honest."  
  
"."  
  
-the suit is not picking up any flock changes in body heat ..she maybe telling the truth.-  
  
*swoop  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dirk.damp.cold.heat.light.  
  
"Wake up you little bitch."  
  
*uhh  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"No.please!"  
  
"Nobody disobeys the Dirk Knight."  
  
"NOBODY"  
  
*slap  
  
*crying  
  
"Don't cry at me ya little bitch"  
  
*slap  
  
"Terry you ok. No sign of Dana?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Have you been looking at night?"  
  
"Yes, Max, there is no sign of her its like she vanished without a trace."  
  
"I've been looking up any new gangs on the internet, nada. Did the old man find anything?"  
  
*shack  
  
*sigh  
  
"She could not have vanished into thin air. Will find her."  
  
~I hope~  
  
"Mom, I'm home."  
  
"Terry good."  
  
"You gatta go, take care of Matt for me, Bye."  
  
"Wait! I have planes for tonight."  
  
"Sorry, daufice, planes change."  
  
"Go to your room."  
  
"No, I'm ganna stay up all night and watch TV."  
  
*Naanaa!  
  
"Why you little."  
  
*ring *ring  
  
"McGinnices."  
  
"Terry."  
  
"Max?"  
  
"You gatta come here right now.NO buts."  
  
*click  
  
"Why did I have to come, there showing Jaws of Death Two tonight."  
  
"Because I'm babysitting you and you have to go where I say."  
  
"Now shape up and be nice to Max's Mom."  
  
*dingdong  
  
"Max"  
  
"Terry, I have good news and I have band news.Why is Matt here?"  
  
"Wow, you get to stay here all by yourself."  
  
"No my mom is just out of town on business."  
  
"Here's a bull of ice cream and the TV remote's known be good."  
  
"Yeah! I get to watch Jaws of Death 2, and stay up past my bed time and eat dessert."  
  
*In Max's Room  
  
"So what's this good and bad news."  
  
"Terry, Do you know who this guy is?"  
  
"Ummm.no."  
  
On the computer screen there is a tall guy in black that has an emblem of a bat on his chest and pointy ears.  
  
"He looks like Batman."  
  
".He calls himself the Dirk Knight."  
  
"And He took Dana."  
  
"Yes but he is not the only one involved."  
  
"And I don't know were they took her..but it can NOT be good."  
  
"I better go, mom will be home soon, is that all you know?"  
  
"Yes, also Terry."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Keep an eye on the news."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO. It was just getting to the GOOD part."  
  
"Get in the car squirt."  
  
"Wayne."  
  
"Here."  
  
"He calls himself the Dirk Knight, but he is not the only one involved."  
  
"."  
  
"I'm scanning computers for the dirk Knight."  
  
"The computer comes up with nothing."  
  
"So, how did Max get the info?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*Bring  
  
"Hay Terry, sleep through another Math test."  
  
*sigh  
  
"I was out late last night."  
  
"Find any Dirk Knights while you were out?"  
  
"Nope afraid not."  
  
"Well, I gatta run I'm already late for physics class. See you latter."  
  
"Ya, See ya."  
  
"Mom you better not be going to another meeting."  
  
"No, why where you planing to go some where?"  
  
"Ya, over to Max's so she can help me with math."  
  
"Ok, don't be out to latte, Terry."  
  
"Yes, mom bye."  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
*nana  
  
"Your lucky I'm latte."  
  
*slam  
  
"So what did you come up with."  
  
"Nothing still."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I'm ganna watch the news up stairs if you see anything tell me."  
  
"."  
  
*click  
  
"and on locale news there still is no trace of the young lady, Dana Tan, that has been missing for a week. And now onto national news."  
  
-Please call 143-564-7567-Dana  
  
*click  
  
Mr. Wayne call 143-564-7567 it was on the bottom of the TV.  
  
*ring *ring  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Terry."  
  
"DANA!"  
  
"Dana where are you?"  
  
"Terry I'm down at 545 North sep..*mumf  
  
"Your deaths will be soon."  
  
"Hi mom glad your back. Well gatta go love ya bye."  
  
"But Max I just got home."  
  
*slam  
  
"But we don't know the rest of the address. It could be any where."  
  
"Not this bat he lives in a cave."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Just follow my coordinates."  
  
The shadows in the cave where growing. And the silence was defining.  
  
"I can fell him coming closer. THE HUNT BEGINS!"  
  
"Are you sure about those coordinate?"  
  
".yes."  
  
"Theirs someone down by the edge of the trees I'm ganna check it out."  
  
"."  
  
"Max!"  
  
"She fell off her motor bike. She's out cold."  
  
"I'm ganna take her home then *nuff"  
  
-Terry.TERRY.-  
  
"One bat stands alone, the night is cold, and the ingenue drones, what will happen to the poor little bat, that stands alone."  
  
"You never told me you where a poet."  
  
"I'm not I just thought this could use a poetic touch."  
  
*mumble  
  
"Shhhhh, he's waking up."  
  
"Hello little Bat."  
  
"Dirk Knight.."  
  
"Oh I'm touched you remembered my name."  
  
"Where's Dana?"  
  
"Humm..Max do you think we should tell the McGinnis where his little girlfriend is."  
  
"No, I think we should have some fun with him first.  
  
"MY GOD Max what did he do to you!"  
  
*WeeWeeWeeWeeWeeeee  
  
"FIRE, FIRE! GET EVERONE OUT!"  
  
"Terry, TERRY GET UP THERES A FIRE."  
  
"MATT, Where's Terry?"  
  
*Cough "I don't *Cough Know."  
  
"Ma'am you gatta get out of here."  
  
"No. TERRY"  
  
*Drag  
  
"I heard somewhere that you can see a bats blood stream move though its wings."  
  
"Why don't we try by electrocuting his wings. Then will see some blood flow."  
  
"Max you're a computer."  
  
"Why yes what did you expecting me to be, I wasn't that smart for no reason at all."  
  
"Wayne look at this."  
  
Wayne stood in front of his master computer and looked at the vide link in front of him was the young girl named Max from the waste up but bellow the waist was mad of many wires connected to a large black box like a computer.  
  
-your on your own know McGinnis I can't help you with that-  
  
"Max how..  
  
*Yaaaaa  
  
*sizzle  
  
"nuff"  
  
"That hurt bats didn't it."  
  
~Terry~  
  
*Yaaaaaaaa  
  
~what was that?~  
  
"T-terry."  
  
"TERRY"  
  
*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
"Terry"  
  
~Dana~  
  
"DANA"  
  
"Yes your precious little Dana is here, She is a nice play thing."  
  
"Maybe you'll live to see her someday or maybe not. You see I don't like you Bats you took over my domain mad me an outcast, I used to be..  
  
"you mean we."  
  
"Yes we used to be the greatest hero's in all of Gothem Dirk Knight and Max tec. Used to be all over. Tell you came along. Now where are going to take out to bats with one stone."  
  
"Terry we got your Old Mans manner wired with explosives."  
  
"Teehee what fun."  
  
"Max column down our you'll blow a main wire."  
  
"Your NO fun at all."  
  
"I Trusted you, Max!"  
  
"Trust means nothing to Revenge."  
  
"Grrr.."  
  
*Rip *rip  
  
"You ideate you let him get away."  
  
"I did NOT I just turned my back on him for a minute."  
  
"No matter if you save the girl the house will blow if he try's to save old Wayne the girl will die either way my sweet we get what we wont."  
  
"Now of to that great vacation you promised, Hone LooLoo here we come."  
  
*Bang *Bang  
  
"DANA?"  
  
"TERRY"  
  
"No, its Batman. I'm coming in."  
  
"NO, If you do the house will blow.There is vents in here they are filled with gas."  
  
"."  
  
~It's a rock room. There are no airways out. If I open the door who knows what might happen. The whole place might blow.~  
  
-Terry I'm in the Batmobeal and headed your way.-  
  
"Dana, Cover your mouth with some cloth.and stay away from the door."  
  
".ok."  
  
*Bleep *Beep  
  
*Grab *Pull  
  
*BOOOMMMMM  
  
"RUN!"  
  
*Crying  
  
"Batman It was SO scary. I was alone in that room for so long."  
  
"It's ok its all over, now."  
  
*ring *ring  
  
"Wayne"  
  
"Is everything ok over there?"  
  
"Yes, The house is intact. They must have been bluffing."  
  
".Good."  
  
"You better go home."  
  
"Umm..Ok"  
  
"Let the police finish there."  
  
*sizzle *sizzle  
  
"Terry."  
  
"Ca-commissioner Gordon."  
  
"What happened, I-I was at my job."  
  
"There was a fire.Your mom is worried sick. She's over at temporary housing. Tell we can get your apartments rebuilt.  
  
*slam  
  
*vromm *Vromm  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Oh Terry I forgot that you where away at your job. I was so worried."  
  
"It's ok mom I'm here now."  
  
"Its all ganna be ok."  
  
*Beep *Beep  
  
*Bang  
  
"Terrance Get up or you'll be latte for school."  
  
*mumble  
  
"Ya Terrance Do what Mom says."  
  
"Little twip."  
  
"`.Oh one more thing before you leave homeroom, Max Marks will not be coming to class today, her mom called in to say she's out sick."  
  
*sigh  
  
~I wish that was so.~  
  
"Terry, There you are."  
  
"Dana, Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Ya."  
  
*hug  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"How about a data tonight."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Meet me at Rhinos at 8:00p.m."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I got a data tonight Mom."  
  
"Oh, You're grounded."  
  
"But mom.."  
  
"No buts you came in late all weekend. And you know that means no dates on school nights."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Go to your room."  
  
*Naanaa  
  
"Grrr."  
  
*Ring *Ring  
  
"McGinnics."  
  
"Terry."  
  
"Old Man."  
  
"I need you to investigate the Gothom science and Industries building they seem to be having trouble with Inque."  
  
"Can't I'm grounded."  
  
"That is NO excuse."  
  
*sigh  
  
"Where is that boy?"  
  
"Grrr.."  
  
"That's it MiGinnics, You where late for two dates in a row and now a no show."  
  
*slam  
  
*screech  
  
"Well you sure run, now RUN FASTER!"  
  
*slam  
  
*slam  
  
*Slam  
  
"Owe"  
  
"Man I'm missing a date for this."  
  
~I guess everything is back to normal. ~  
  
*WEEEEEEEEHAAAAAA  
  
"Max I never new surfing was THIS fun."  
  
"Heehee, I hate water."  
  
"But you seem to like the sand well enough.  
  
"Ahhhh I just sock in the sun rays."  
  
"No Batman's to worry about let's stay, Ya, Let's stay."  
  
".Forever."  
  
******** The End ********  
  
Well tell me what you think. I don't know if this is going to be the very very end or if I'm ganna write more. 


End file.
